Once Upon 10 Years Ago
by bcain17
Summary: The last thing Hermione remembers is it being 1997 and that she was in love with Ron Weasley. Will Draco, her husband, be able to show her how they fell in love and or will Ron jump at the opportunity for a second chance with his enemy's wife?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the outstanding author who lets me toy with the characters she created.

**Once Upon 10 Years Ago…**

The last thing Hermione Granger remembers is the year 1997 when she was in love with Ron Weasley and barely friends with Draco Malfoy. Ten years later, she's married to Draco and has two young daughters. The problem is she can't remember how she got here.

Will Draco be able to show her why they fell in love and or will Ron jump on the opportunity for a second chance with his enemy's wife?

**Hermione's POV**

August 2008

The pounding sensation in my head slowly brought me back to life. Well, the sun streaming through the window didn't help much either. From the throbbing, I could take guess that I had too much to drink last night. Any movement was bound to be bad. Barely opening one eye, I tried to see where I was. Opening both eyes, I realized this was not my room. The walls were a deep maroon instead of the pale blue of my room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

This was not my bed and the hand around my waist definitely did not belong there.

When the hand moved slightly up my shirt, I yelped. Slapping the hand away, I sat up in the huge bed, ignoring the pain, trying to figure out how I had ended up in some random house with a man I didn't know.

Mr. Happy Hands apparently was apparently couldn't take a hint because he slipped the offending hand down to my thigh and slowly started moving it up my leg. So, I delivered a swift kick to the nether regions of Happy Hands, whom I was sharing a bed with. That would teach him to touch me.

"Merlin, Hermione! What the hell is your problem?" A husky voice ground out in serious pain.

Wait a minute. I know that voice.

Quickly pulling the covers back, I thought I was going to look into the eyes of the Slytherin sex god I considered to be a general pain in the ass. But the man that greeted me was not the 18 year-old-stud.

"Who are you?" I screamed, backing myself up against the floorboard. I had my legs ready to kick out if he came any closer.

"Mione?" the man questioned.

He was looking at me like I was crazy and I could see the hurt flash across his eyes. This man sounded like Malfoy but he looked so much older. Not in a bad way at all though. This guy was a totally hot thirty something. His blond hair was flowing freely around his face and his face more sharp and prominent. But his eyes…His eyes were the same molten grey I had known most of my life.

"Malfoy?"

"Wow, you haven't called me that in years. Yeah Mione, it's me. What's going on?" he asked in a soft voice, as he reached up to cup my cheek with his calloused hand.

For some reason this felt familiar and I had no idea why. Draco and I weren't any thing more than casual acquaintances. We had casually talked after he tuned to the light during the war against Voldemort. But it was Ron I was in love with.

"Draco…Malfoy?"

He apparently didn't like the doubt in my voice because next thing I knew he was sitting on his knees next to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Hermione, please tell me why you are acting like this," he pleaded with me.

Opening my mouth, I tried to come up with some reason he would be here, "Draco. Draco Malfoy. Where am I?"

The mystified expression never left his face as he answered, "You're in our bedroom, Hermione."

"We have a bedroom?" I practically shouted as him, spittle flying everywhere. He wiped the spit off his face and said, "Look I don't know what's going on with you but you need to keep it down otherwise you are going to wake the kids up."

"WE HAVE KIDS? Are you delusional? Draco, I never liked you as more than a friend and I sure as hell know that we do not have children."

Okay so this time I screamed it at him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my purse and jacket and ran to the fireplace.

Shouting "12 Grimmauld Place," I was gone in a flash of green.

Falling into the front room of the house that had become my second home, I yelled, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Hermione?" A voice from the kitchen called.

Not even a minute later, Harry walked into the room, "What's going on Hermione? And why are you in your pajamas?"

Collapsing into his arms, I hugged him tight. I hadn't even realized that I was still in my silk nightgown from the night before.

"Oh my God! Harry," I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least one thing was normal in this crazy world.

"Mione, what's up?"

"Harry, you will never guess who I woke up in bed with this morning. Draco Malfoy."

"Well I should hope you woke up to him. You guys have only been married for eight years," Harry replied, dryly.

"No, I'm not married to Draco," I vehemently denied, shaking my head.

Harry gave me a weird look, "Um, I'm pretty sure you are married and have two little girls that adore you guys."

"NO!" I yelled, pushing back from him and running back to the floo shouting "My House" because I wasn't sure where exactly I "lived".

"Mio-" Harry tried to stop me but it was too late and I was already zooming back home.

After arriving back at the house where I supposedly lived with Draco, I ran out into the back yard and collapsed on the green grass at the edge of the garden, desperate to get some air. I lay back trying to regain control of my breathing. This had to be a nightmare that I can't wake up from. I need this to just fade away like it never happened.

The backdoor opened and Draco walked on onto the grass and sat down beside me. He had thrown on some lounge pants but opted to not wear a shirt. He didn't say anything he just looked at me. I meanwhile looked at the ground.

Finally he asked, "How was your talk with Harry?"

Picking at the grass, I muttered, "We've been married for eight years and have two daughters apparently. How did you know I talked to Harry?"

"Oh he called," Draco's face dropped, "You mean you really don't know about us?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p' sound in the obnoxious way people do when they want to be irritating.

"Hermione, look at me." Draco asked, pulling my attention back to his face, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Sighing, I laid back on the grass taking in the beautiful landscape of the yard. I closed my eyes letting my mind drift off to the events of last night. We had all been at the annual Ministry Bash. And Ron had looked effing hot.

"It was the night of the annual Ministry New Years Eve Bash."

"Okay," Draco drawled out, "What year?"

"1998."

Draco's sharp intake was an indicator that it was no longer 1998.

"Hermione, can I hug you?" He asked randomly.

"Draco, I don't…" I hesitated. I knew what a Draco Malfoy friend hug was like but I'm not sure I want a Draco Malfoy husband hug.

But the look in his eyes, like his heart was breaking in two, prevented me from finishing the sentence. He was hurting and just as confused as I was. I somehow knew I would receive comfort from him so I launched myself into his arms.

His hug was enough to set me off. I clung to him, crying about all I had lost. His had whispered down my back in a comforting gesture, gently rubbing in soothing circles. His chin lay on top of my head and I realized how perfectly we fit together. No, I didn't have feelings for Draco. I like Ron.

My complete mental breakdown prevented me from hearing the backdoor open. Draco sure heard it though because his head whipped up and I felt him tense. Lifting my head, I looked in the direction of the door and found a blond toddler peeking out from behind the screen.

It was too much and the last thing I remember was looking into Draco's panicked face. Then everything went black.

AN: So this story originally was posted as a Draco/Ginny story but as I kept writing it swiftly morphed into a Dramione. The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday so leave a review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter! I know Hermione is a little OOC but she's just been through a trauma and thinks she's still 18.

For those of you who read "Fools Rush In" I will be posting an update tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Is this Real?**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

The steady beeping filled the room. A figure stood by the bed looking down at me. I could feel his presence there but when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I was lying on something that felt very uncomfortable and restricting. The bed had railings to keep me from falling out. The obnoxious sound persisted. This could only mean one thing.

I was in the hospital.

Why was I in the hospital?

The door opened and I turned my head to see who had entered the room. There stood Draco Malfoy looking at me like I was some fragile doll that had broken. All the memories of this morning came rushing back to me. I was somehow married to Draco, stuck in alternate universe, and had two little girls. And it wasn't 1998.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quietly from the chair next to the bed. His grey eyes were filled with worry and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Draco."

Why was my voice so raspy? It sounded like it hadn't been used in awhile. There was no way that I would ever let my voice get in such bad condition.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Draco cried out, leaning over the bed to brush his lips against mine.

Pushing him away, I cried out, "Ew, Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?"

His face fell, "You mean you still don't remember?"

"No, Draco, I don't remember ever marrying you."

I didn't mean to sound like a total bitch but this was enough to make a girl crazy. He can't just kiss me.

Without saying another word Draco turned on his heel, walking out into the hall, leaving me by myself in the stark white hospital room. Just before he had turned around, I saw the sad look cross his face and knew that this was killing him inside.

The door opened again and another familiar face walked in. I would know that long blonde hair anywhere but I wasn't expecting a big round belly on her.

"Luna?"

"Hermione, why did Draco just walk out of here looking like someone had kicked his pet warksprout?" She asked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

Wow. I didn't even get a hello. It was obvious to see whose side Luna would be on if she had to choose between Draco and me.

"Who knocked you up?" I asked, completely ignoring her question regarding Draco.

"My husband. What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped back.

"Oh maybe just the fact that I don't remember the last ten years or even liking Draco. Who's your husband?" I returned, sitting up in the bed.

"Blaise and what do you mean you don't remember ever liking Draco? I'm pretty sure you two go at it like rabbits every opportunity you get. I mean you've always had a heated relationship. You can't have forgotten that?"

"You married Blaise? I though you hated him. Ugh, the thought of me and Draco going at it makes me slightly nauseated."

"You utter bitch," Luna snarled at me, "You told him that didn't you? You told him he disgusted you."

"Well, not in so many words but yeah."

"Wow, Hermione. For once I'm ashamed to call you my friend. I mean I understand you not knowing who you are but even back in 1998 you didn't treat your friends like this," Luna said as she got up off the bed and waddled back out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What the hell, Lovegood?" I screamed at the door.

I thought she might have heard me when it opened up but it was another dark haired stud that walked in instead.

"Hermione, please don't upset my wife. She's in her third trimester of her pregnancy and doesn't need any undo stress. Oh and I apologize for her temper. Luna's hormones are a little out of whack," Blaise said politely.

Blaise Zabini was ever the gentleman. Ten years had done him good. His looks had been good a 17 but now at 27 he was practically smoldering Italian sex on a stick.

"Blaise Zabini, can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked in a whisper. I just wanted to know why this was happening to me.

"You mean Drake was right? You really don't remember anything?" He stated incredulously, one eyebrow lifting up in a disbelieving manner.

"The last thing I remember is the Ministry's New Year's Eve ball and how hot I thought Ron looked. And then yesterday, I wake up married to Draco. How did this happen, Blaise? And why am I in the hospital?"

"Okay Hermione, I am going to go get Draco because he is the one you need to talk to," Blaise said, opening the door.

As soon as he opened the door, I could hear raised voices arguing out in the hallway.

"I just want to apologize, man. I mean I put her in the hospital and made her lose ten years of her life," One male voice stated. I knew that voice. I had been in love with that voice for 10 years. It was the sexy drawl I was in love with. I was so focused on the fact the Ron was standing outside the room that I almost missed Draco's reply.

"You can't go in there because she thinks she's still in love with you and I am not going through that again," Draco whispered, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Drake-bro, I…" Ron started to say but he was cut off, "Please, Ron. If you have any respect for me at all, just leave and stay away from the house for a few weeks until her memory comes back."

"Do you seriously think that Hermione would ever leave you for me? Dude, she's head over heels in love with you."

"This isn't my Hermione, Ron. This is the post war Hermione. That woman on that bed isn't my wife and would leave me in a heartbeat if you so much batted a lash at her. I'm serious, Ron. Please stay away," Draco practically begged.

Blaise was watching the scene in shock, having forgotten that the door was still open. They were fighting over me? Who does Draco Malfoy think he is telling Ron to stay away from me?

Before I could say anything, Blaise called out, "Guys?"

I heard a groan and a thud and could only imagine it was Draco smacking his head against the wall for his utter stupidity. Five seconds later, Draco walked back into the room sporting a big red splotch on his forehead. Sending him a glare, I craned my neck to see if Ron was coming in too. But after a minute, I decided Ron wasn't coming in.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" He asked, once again sitting in the chair.

Rolling my eyes, I snapped, "I'm fine, Draco. Just like I was five minutes ago. Where's Ron?"

Draco's head that had been hanging down snapped straight up and his dark grey eyes pierced through me. It was like he could see into my soul and for some reason I was okay with it.

"Ron," Draco hesitated, "Ron isn't going to be coming around for a while, Mione."

"Why not?" I demanded. I hated when people try to control my life like this.

"Because you think you're still in love with him, Hermione," Draco whispered, looking down at this hands again.

"So? That doesn't mean you can ban me from seeing him," I yelled, back at him.

I saw the fury spring into his eyes and I knew I had said the wrong thing. Now I was waiting for the explosion that was Draco Malfoy when he gets angry.

"BUT YOU ARE _MY WIFE,_ HERMIONE! _MINE_," Draco yelled back at me. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he continued, "Right now, you know nothing about us, Hermione. I don't want you to leave me for him when you don't even realize how much I love and need you. And our daughters, Hermione, they miss their mom."

Draco's little rant had us both tearing up by the time he was finished. Reaching a finger up, he gently brushed the tears off my face.

"Daughters?"

"Yeah Mione, two beautiful daughters. Isabella is going on five and a mini Blaise. All she does is plan things, read books, and mess around on the mini potions set he gave her for Christmas last year. He said something about a legacy. And McKenna is our three year old who you saw this morning. She looks just like me," Draco said, the fatherly pride evident in his voice.

"Can I see them?" I whispered. I needed to make it real somehow. I needed to see my children.

"Maybe tomorrow. They're at my mother's right now and you need to rest."

I didn't know what to say. I was sure how to act around him now that I knew we truly had a life together.

I needed to know one thing, so I quietly asked, "Draco, were we happy?"

He didn't even hesitate in his response, "Yes, we were very happy."

"Draco, I'm sorry for forget…"

He didn't even let me finish. Gently putting a finger against my lips, he whispered, "Hermione, please don't apologize for that. I know that you want the ten years back as much as I do. But the doctor said you may never get all your memories back I want you to promise me that you will give us a chance."

The longing in his eyes was so evident. I would never be able to doubt this man's love for me. It shone through his eyes, clear as the blue sky outside. He was completely devoted to me. No one had ever shown this much love and loyalty to me before.

Reaching out my IV-free hand, I ran my fingers across his cheek familiarizing myself to the touch of his face. He obviously hadn't shaved in several days from the amount stubble surrounding his jaw. Dropping my hand, I took a really good look at him. Yes, he had a few more wrinkles around the eyes but other than that he just looked older. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans that didn't look like they had been glued on. Draco Malfoy looked good even though he was scrubbed out and at a hospital.

I could feel his eyes watching my every move and knew he was purposefully letting me look at him. Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to roll over but was stopped by the IV hanging out of my left wrist. And once again, we were back in reality.

"Draco, why am I in the hospital?" I questioned softly, desperately trying to not look at the needle in my hand. If I got a glimpse of it, whatever was in my stomach would end up on the floor.

As if he knew what was happening to me, Draco tugged on my other hand, "Hermione, I'll tell you if you look at me."

Well that got my attention off the needle.

Draco grimaced slightly as he continued, "Well, you have been in a medically induced coma for three days."

A look of shocked must of passed across my face because he quickly reassured me, "You weren't in danger, Mione The healers just wanted to run some tests to make sure there wasn't any further brain damage from the injury. You are fine other than having a slight case of amnesia."

Incredulously, I said, "10 years is a slight case?"

Draco sent me a small smile, "Healer's jargon. I'm just the messenger."

"So when do I get out of here?"

"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow morning."

Home. Not my parents home but that beautiful house I woke up in this morning. Well I guess it was technically four mornings ago.

Back to reality.

**AN: I know Hermione seems immature and OOC but she's just been through a trauma! She will level out in a few chapters. **

**Tell me what your favorite part of the story was in a review! I love to hear my reader's honest opinions or suggestions for something in a later chapter. I always take what my readers say into consideration! Hope you all have a great rest of your weekend. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster another chapter gets posted! **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 Part 1

* * *

><p>Going home was an adventure.<p>

And a complete disaster.

As well as chaotic.

But it was amazing nevertheless.

The hospital walls were closing in and I had never felt so trapped in my life. I needed to break out of here and there was only one person standing in my way - Healer Calhoun. She was the devil in a woman's body. The head Healer said I was ready to go home three days ago, but Healer Calhoun apparently has more power than the chief neurologist at St. Mungo's. All she had to say was that I had a "slight" fever and it might be a sign of infection. Draco came to my rescue and stated "Hermione never received a cut on her head, so how can she have an infection?"

He was now banned from the room.

So here I was, wallowing in self-pity about the miserable life I'm living here in the hospital. Blaise and Luna stopped by for about five minutes a few days ago but Calhoun drove them out when Luna pulled out a box of brownies for me. The crazy woman then confiscated the brownies. I think she just wanted to eat them and took the back into her locker.

I was sitting up in the bed, imagining all the terrible things I could do to Calhoun, when I heard the door squeak open. I quickly looked over in dread at the thought of my Healer coming to administer some more pills but instead I saw a familiar flash of blond hair peek through the door.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I whispered as he leaned in and tossed something on the bed.

"Hermione, I don't have time to talk but put those on and pack up your things. I'm breaking you out of here," Draco whispered, throwing me a wink and closing the door softly.

Quickly, I opened the bag to find an old pair of jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie waiting to be put on. Smiling softly at the thought that my husband was going to rescue me, I attempted to put the clothes on only to be stopped by the IV sticking out of my hand.

This was going to be a problem. But it really only came down to two choice-staying in the hellhole A.K.A the hospital or pulling the needle out and escaping with Draco.

Honestly, there was only one choice to make.

Turning away so that I wouldn't pass out, I undid the tape and pulled the needle gently out of my hand in one swift motion. Wincing slightly as the needle broke the skin, I set it on the stand next to the bed. Once free of the needle, I quickly got dressed and flung the hideous hospital gown onto the floor in a heap.

No more than two seconds later, Draco was peeking through the door again.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly, silently appraising me to make sure I wasn't going to fall down.

"Duh," I replied, running a hand through my dark hair, trying to calm the curly locks. Giving up, I pulled them up into a ponytail and secured it with the rubber band I constantly keep on my wrist.

Draco slunk into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over the bed and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down next to him to appease him for the moment but no one orders me around.

"Okay Mione, here's the plan. Crazy Calhoun is on her lunch break for twenty more minutes, meaning she will be back here in fifteen. Now I got the Head Healer to sign your release papers so all we have to do is escape to the car waiting out front. We told the paparazzi you went home two days ago so none of them should be outside. Here's how this is going to work, I am going to go first then you follow when the coast is clear. If you see Calhoun jump on my back and I'll run us out of here," Draco said.

The hurry was evident in his voice. He wanted me out of here just as much as I wanted out. Apparently the girls were really missing mommy. When Draco was banned from coming into the room it became impossible for the girls to come visit but Draco had shown me pictures and had written out a list of their favorite things so that I could get by with "faking" mommy at home.

Ron seemed to be abiding by Draco's request and I had not seen or heard from him at all since that first day almost a week ago. I didn't quite understand why Draco was so upset but I decided to wait patiently. I knew I would eventually run into Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco called out, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped back.

Today was not the day to mess with me. But Draco's face fell slightly at the snappish tone I used so I quickly backtracked, "Draco, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Frowning, he said, "I was just making sure you were ready to go. We only have five minutes before Calhoun gets back."

Now I felt terrible. Here he was, being the perfect guy and all I was doing was snapping at him and making his life miserable. This was the last time I would make life miserable for Draco Malfoy. From now on, I was going to be the perfect wife and mother.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's rock this popsicle stand," I cried out excitedly.

Draco chuckled softly, "Hermione, that makes no sense whatsoever."

I scoffed. So if Draco Malfoy wasn't going to let my quips go then I was taking back my promise of perfection. It was a good promise that lasted a while five minutes.

"Yes it does, Malfoy. You're just too much of a Pureblood to understand it," I sniped back.

He had the audacity to roll his eyes! No one rolls their eyes at Hermione Granger.

"This coming from the 28 year old," He muttered underneath his breath.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I did and shot back, "Whatever, Ferret. Let's get out of here."

Shaking his head, Draco walked to the door and opened it carefully. After a quick hallway check, he motioned for me to follow him. We made it down one hallway without incident but then we heard the dreaded scream.

"Where is Hermione Malfoy?" A voice thundered from the old room.

"Run," Draco cried out, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the corridor.

My legs hadn't been used in quite some time and they were getting tired. I tugged slightly at his hand as I fell behind. Draco took one look at my heaving body and bent down slightly.

"Hop on," he whispered, patting his shoulder.

"Draco, I am not getting on your back."

"Hermione, we do not have time for this," he growled out, clearly frustrated with me now, "either get on my back or I'll carry you in my arms. Choose one."

"I'm not riding on your front either," I replied, indignantly.

"Hermione, you ride the front of me quite often. Now get on."

Too stunned by his sexual insinuation, I didn't even notice him lift me onto his back and wrap my legs around his waist. Healer Calhoun was right behind us now and Draco took off running through the hospital.

I'm surprised no one stopped him for disturbing the peace but when you're as famous as we are, sometimes they let things slide. The door was in sight and I could see Blaise sitting in a convertible right outside the door.

"SECURITY! STOP THEM!" Healer Calhoun called out as she huffed through the lobby.

But it was too late. Draco burst through the front doors into the sunshine. He unceremoniously dropped me into the back seat of the convertible and hopped into the front, yelling, "Drive, Blaise!"

Blaise obeyed and we were speeding out of the parking lot. It was silent in the car; no one wanted to comment on what had just happened.

That was until Blaise started singing, "Bad boys, Bad boys."

"Blaise, SHUT UP," Draco and I yelled at the same time.

I went a little further, "Which one of you came up with this escape plan? And am I safe driving in a car with Blaise?

Draco finally had had enough and snapped, "Here's a little advice, Hermione. No one cares what you think so if you don't have anything nice to say then shut the fuck up. Please remember that you are 28 and not some snotty 18 war hero."

Draco had never yelled at me like that before. This was new. I tried not to be offended but it still stung to be yelled at by someone I considered one of my friends. Sure, he had called me names but never full on yelled at me.

"Draco, I-" I started to say leaning forward in the seat to talk to him.

"Don't, Hermione," He snapped, turning away from me to look out the window at the passing scenery.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Oh Hermione, you talked us all into getting our muggle driver's licenses since you and Drake live in a partially muggle neighborhood. I've been driving for eight years and have a spotless record," Blaise stated.

I looked up to see Blaise observing me through the rear view mirror as he talked. The compassion and sympathy in his eyes was painful. The rest of the drive was quiet and ten minutes later Blaise was pulling into the driveway.

As soon as Blaise put the car in park, Draco was out his door and stalking up to the house without a single look back.

"Blaise, what am I going to do?" I asked softly, hoping he would give me some advice on dealing with his best mate. I didn't know how to deal with this man.

Blaise sighed, "Well Hermione, you need to censor what you say for starters. It affects a lot more than just you now. You are the mother of two children and a husband to the man I consider my brother. You guys have this amazing relationship that is full of love. Me and Luna hope we can one day have what you have but it's been difficult."

Blaise drifted off as if he were thinking back to a different time. I took this time to reflect on the past few days. Draco had been nothing but good to me and all I had been was a pain in the ass, making his life hard. I knew I felt something for him but I couldn't label it.

Blaise was the first to wake up from reflecting on life. When he gently touched my arm, I jolted but sent him a watery smile. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until a panicked look crossed Blaise's face.

"Crap, don't cry Hermione! Draco will kill me if you start crying!" Blaise said, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

It was obvious that he had no idea what to do with a crying woman. I wonder how hormonal Luna and Blaise got along. I can only imagine the things that she screamed at him. Luna could get very passionate when angry and often said things that were never meant to be heard.

When the couple had come to visit me in the hospital, Luna had calmed down some and told me a little of their story with the promise of a girls night when I was recovered.

Wiping the tears away, I tried to laugh but it came out more as a strangled sob, "You didn't make me cry, Blaise. Don't worry. Now I need to go talk to Draco. Where would he go when he was mad?"

"He would head down to the studio. Go down the stairs and it's the third door on the right. Oh and Hermione?" Blaise called out as I got out of the car.

Turning back I shot him a questioning look.

"The family is going to be here for a BBQ in about an hour so please try to keep the making up quick. We don't want another Boxing Day incident," Blaise said, a pronounced smirk crossing his face.

Before I could stop it, the blush lit up my cheeks. What was with these boys and my sex life? Did they all have to comment on it? Now I needed to go figure out what happened on Boxing Day.

AN: So I know the hospital scene was a little ridiculous but it was so much fun to write. I hope you liked this chapter and Hermione's interactions with Blaise. Let me know what you thought of it in a review! Next chapter is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_I've dropped the rating down to a "T" because there is only one "M" scene which will be mentioned in the story but the real lemon will be posted as a one shot! _**

**_Enjoy~_**

_**Chapter 3 Part 2**  
><em>

_Before I could stop it, the blush lit up my cheeks. What was with these Jonas boys and my sex life? Did they all have to comment on it? Now I needed to go figure out what happened on Boxing Day. _

I slowly walked into the large house that I lived in. While huge, there was definitely a lived in feeling. All the rooms were homey and appealing. I walked down the stairs and could hear the music drifting from the third door on the right. I stood outside the door for a minute, just listening to my husband strum softly on his acoustic guitar.

He had such a beautiful voice but I had no idea that he'd ever been musically inclined until he stayed at Grimmauld Place for a brief stint after the war. He told me once, that it was easy for him to relax when he played. Of course, he would never share his talent with the world though. Malfoy's were not rock singers. As I stood outside the door, I thought he was truly robbing the world of a great talent.

I pushed the door open and felt his grey eyes watching from the piano bench he was sitting on. Walking slowly, I made my way over to him gazing straight into his eyes the entire time. I sat down next to him and took the guitar from his arms.

He turned his face back to the door and I could tell he was still angry with me. Reaching up a hand, I gently placed it on his left cheek and turned his head back toward me. His eye's closed at my touch and he leaned his face into my hand. It was obvious he had missed the physical touch of his wife. Draco was a very affectionate person and needed affection in return.

"Draco, I am so sorry," I whispered, still gently stroking my hand down his cheek.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm sorry for getting mad," He replied.

There he goes again being his new and improved sweet self. I lifted my other hand to his face, "No Draco. It's not okay. I was a total bitch to you and I am so sorry. You deserve so much more than I can give you but I'm going to try. I want to learn to love you again, Draco."

He flinched at the word 'again' but nodded nevertheless.

"Now, Blaise said we only had an hour before the rest of the family comes over for a BBQ. Can you fill me in on what the rest of the family has been up to?" I asked, releasing his face.

When my hands were free, he snatching them up and laced our fingers together. He then proceeded to fill me in on what had happened to the Potters, Weasely, and Zabini families in the past 10 years.

"Well my mother and father still live in the old house here in England but usually spend half the year at the house in Paris. My mother has spent her years planning big events. You two get along fabulously but things are still tough with my father. He's never quite accepted you and you give him hell for that," Draco stated with a slight smirk crossing his lips.

Rolling my eyes at his amusement, I asked him, "So what does Blaise do that he can afford to drive a muggle sports mobile?"

"Blaise is a lawyer. He passed the bar two years ago but right now he is working as a social activist, making sure every wizard or magical creature that has an illness or disease gets fair treatment in the work place. Him and Luna got married about three years ago. They met up during his senior year at University. She was working on an undercover story for the Quibbler about the cover-up of Warksprouts in classrooms. She ran into him, he asked her and the rest is history. They are expecting a baby in a few months but they are waiting until it's born to find out the sex. They actually only live a few blocks over," Draco said. The pride he had in his best friend was very evident.

"Hmmm," I added, "does Blaise have any cases that need investigating at the moment? That might help me pass the time away."

A loud laugh came from my husband as I asked my question. Slightly irritated, I glared at him. He took my hand and said, "Hermione, you work in the Department of Magical Creatures and are a partner in Blaise's law firm. You still trying to get S.P.E.W going which is making house elves everywhere a little crazy."

Scoffing, I leaned back onto his chest and his arms instantly wrapped around my waist. It felt comfortable to be in his arms but it still weirded me out a little.

"What are Harry and Ginny up to? Did they ever get married?"

"Potter is head Auror and the public still fawns over him. I love it when they corner him and ask him stupid questions. The git is so awkward when it comes to public impromptu interv-OW! Hermione, why did you pinch me?"

"Do not talk about my friend like that," I growled.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Chill out, Mione, St. Potter and I have a working friendship. We play quidditch on a consistent basis so don't worry. Harry married Ginny two years after the war ended. Ginny was a professional quidditch player until she fell pregnant with Potter's child. They now have three children—James, Albus, and Lily."

I realized Draco had continently left one person out.

"Draco, what's Ron doing?" I asked very carefully. This was ground that needed to be treaded on lightly. Ron and me was obviously a sore subject for Draco.

Draco hesitated before answering, "He's working with George at the store as a traveling sales representative. Most of the time, he's out on a job but he has an apartment by Diagon Alley. He's single and likes to stay that way."

I wanted to ask more but Draco seemed uncomfortable enough as is, so I let the subject drop.

"You said you worked with your father?"

"Yes, I am the Vice President of Malfoy Enterprises. Basically, I go scout out new quidditch talent and get them to sign with us. I also work with the product developers to produce new quidditch gear. It's something I love to do," Draco grinned at me.

"I always knew you couldn't stay away from quidditch," I teased back.

He merely shrugged and pulled my hands closer, "And you my lovely wife, still fight for the welfare of Magical Creatures. You've won three humanitarian awards for your work and are nominated for another one. That ceremony is in a few weeks. Although, you've slowed down a bit since having kids."

"Really?" I squealed.

"Really really. You broke into the Ministry scene at the age of 19 and the Ministry feared you and loved you at the same time. The called you the 21st century Mother Teresa to Magical Creatures," Draco replied, laughing at my girly squeals.

"It's been a busy ten years," I murmured leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Draco agreed, "Oh just to let you know, everyone knows that you can't remember the past ten years, not including our daughters. So if you want more details just ask and they are more than willing to answer any of your questions. Everyone but Ron will be here tonight. He had to go on an emergency product run to South Africa last night."

When he was done, I finally gathered the nerve to ask, "What happened on Boxing Day?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"Blaise said that we only had an hour and to not have another Boxing Day incident."

"Oh THAT Boxing Day," Draco grinned wolfishly, "I'm not sure you want to know Hermione. Your ears might not be ready to hear about what happened in the pool house at my parents manor four years ago."

"Tell me," I responded back. It sounds like Draco and I really really like each other. If you know what I mean.

"Well, you were pregnant with McKenna and your hormones were insane that day. We were all sitting in the living room talking and you leaned over to whisper what you wanted to do to me in explicit details. Then you said we were going for a walk and proceeded to lead me to the pool house and have your wicked way with me. I was helpless to stop you. We were forty minutes late to dinner. So Blaise came looking for us and uh...well he found us," Draco grinned at my complete embarrassment.

I tried to pull away to put some distance between us but Draco held me fast. The tension was so thick that I couldn't take it anymore. The way he looked at me, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him, stunned me every time.

So I did something I had wanted to do for days. Throwing caution to the wind I moved quickly, hoping to catch Draco off guard. I swung one leg around him straddling his lap. My hands had a mind of their own and reached up to bury themselves in his silky locks of gorgeous blond hair. Without a moment's hesitation, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

Cue the flash of the fireworks.

AN: So a reviewer demanded that I update so here you go. Hermione might seem a little out of whack but she's struggling with what her body is telling her to do and what she remembers. I hope you liked this informational chapter!

I love all the story/favorite alerts but reviews are nice too!


End file.
